Unfound Truth
by kk's lil chihuahua
Summary: Kenshin has left yet AGAIN! Action, drama, and a bunch of angst. mix this up with a bit of concluding sweetness. Voila KK. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Translations :I think :-):

Baka-idiot

busu-ugly

Sessha-:something like..umm :unworthy one

Kaoru-dono - Miss Kaoru

Ojousama-miss

Osama-miss

sakabatou- Kenshin's reverse blade sword

kodachi-short blade

Oni-demon

Prologue

Kaoru's POV

Reading the letter Kaoru's eyes turned tearful as sorrow and rage grasped her. Crumpling the paper in her fist she slumped down on the dojo's steps.

"Kenshin...BAKA!"

The paper slipped onto the floor.

"Why do you do this to me? Why!"

Burying her face in her hands she sat there, deep in thought. Until...

"BUSU!"

She would not let herself go astray, not this time. She had to go to Makeawa dojo with Yahiko and was determined to stay in control. Kenshin or no Kenshin.

"BUSU!" The irritating noise rang from the backyard.

"Coming BRAT!"

Sighing, Kaoru mumbled, "Please Kenshin...Please..."

As a tired Kaoru walked away, the crumpled letter with the familiar messy handwriting remained on the floor, just where she left it.

_Dear Kaoru-dono,_

_Sessha has gone away for some time. Please do not follow. I need some time alone. Don't worry about me. I shall return soon._

_Kenshin. _

The wind rustled in the leaves and carried the letter off with her. As the silence hung in air the only noise was that of the creaking storeroom door.

General POV

Some where towards the outskirts of Tokyo wandered a rurouni, sword jingling and red mane dancing with the wind. His eyes were hidden by his long bangs and the expression on his face was undecipherable. It was getting late. The sun was setting. Silhouetted against the red sky the sober wanderer looked like the fire god himself.

Sighing Kenshin sat down under a tree to rest awhile. He had walked the whole day. The smell of jasmines drifted to his nose.

"Kaoru.."

Looking at the sky Kenshin started off once more heading towards the town in view.

"I'll have to find a place for the night." Fingering his sakabatou he wondered, "Kaoru-dono, hope you notice this sunset. It's so much like you."

Kaoru did notice.

Trudging down the dark streets Kenshin stopped at the sound coming from the alley. Narrowing his eyes, listening more intently he released it was the muffled cry of a girl and clanging of metal against metal.

"Huh!'

Hand on his sakabatou, Kenshin sped off in the direction of the noise. No one else on the road only the enveloping dark abyss.

The girl stared at the blade of the dagger.

"Come on Ojousama. You give us your cash and get the police off our trail then we'll leave you alone. After that we'll think think about your precious land."

"..."

"Oh! don't be stubborn like your old man. Be a good girl why don't you."

As the girl backed away into the corner of the alley the gangsters closed in on her.

"Aww, stupid hag can't talk. We'll teach her won't we guys."

When one of the gangsters unsheathed his sword everyone turned to face the new voice.

"Leave her alone."

All eyes stared at Kenshin who was emerging, hand resting beside him. A large burly man stepped away from the girl and towards him.

"Hey! Looks like another lass wants to play. Sorry osama we don't have your dolls." All the gangsters burst out guffawing. The girl quivered in her corner as she realised who the stranger was. Annoyed at Kenshin's silence two thugs lunged forward swords gleaming in the moon.

"Fall at the mercy of the Oni Clan"

"..."

As the thugs charged, Kenshin crept into his Battou-jutsu stance. With a flip of his left foot he appeared behind his opponents. Two immobile bodies dropped to the ground as Kenshin's blade whipped out of the sheath. Sheathing his sword the rurouni faced the others.

A short muscular man with chains nudged the scythe bearer beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**Okay. I wasn't supposed to post this chapter. But tadaa I did. Hope it turned out the way it should. Its like a little conclusion.

* * *

_**Unfound Truth**_

_**Chapter2**_

_The previous day_

Sweat dripped down Kaoru's face as she looked away from Maekawa's shocked student. He was just a trainy. She wasn't supposed to be so hard on them. She could feel Yahiko and Maekawa's gaze on her. She might have severely damaged the youth. She herself couldn't believe her own harsh behavior towards the young man.

Biting her lip she tried to regain control of her spinning head. Gripping her bokken with her presently white hands she bowed to Maekawa.

"Maekawa-san I'm not feeling too well today. Please excuse me. Yahiko will stay and train with your boys. Gomen."

She arrived at the dojo as fast as her feet would carry her. Her bokken fell from her hand and she collapsed on the ground, supporting herself with her elbows. her eyes were hidden by he long raven bangs. Panting, she slammed her fist on the floor in utter frustration.

"Why am I losing it now! I knew that you would eventually leave. Damnit rurouni. Damn you."

Kenshin's smiling face appeared on the wooden floor, causing her to grit her teeth. As tears streamed down her cheek she started landing simultaneous punches on the floor. She was furious...she did not know why...It was his fault.

"But he warned me before!...I hate you Kenshin. I hate you. Why are you such a thick headed fool. "

The vision materialized in her mind...

_He was going to leave for Kyoto and came to bid her farewell._ _They hugged as the fireflies danced in the night._

_"Goodbye Kaoru-dono..."_

"Baka...you just turned my whole world upside down. Why now?! Just when the past settled down."

Her knuckles hurt. Her punches were getting weaker and eventually stopped. Now only her coughs could be heard.

* * *

**_Present, after Kenshin returns to the dojo_**

Opening the kitchen door Kenshin started looking for the vegetables as a single precious memory popped up at him. He would never forget those words she had said and hoped that she did not forget either. He picked up a potato and started peeling it.

_-----------Flashback--------------_

_A day before Enishi's Jinchuu was going to take form, Kenshin had left to apologize to everyone for the damage afflicted on their lives. Later, following Tsubame's instructions Kaoru finds him standing in a clearing amidst tall brown bamboos...and both were returning to the dojo. Only a part of that long conversation rang in his ears...Her special five words..._

Looking ahead at particularly Kenshin said "Times change. Even kenjutsu will change. But people don't change. That doesn't happen. In the half-year that he's been learning kenjutsu, Yahiko's been growing up with amazing speed. He'll become a praiseworthy swordsman, and pass through the gates of the dojo into the Meiji era. Sanosuke's been living there with everyone, but he's a man of such caliber that this town won't hold him long. In the not-too-distant future, he'll set out into the wide world. Miss Megumi will return to Aizu to look for her family. And she'll use her excellent medical skills to help the injured and sick. The others are the same . . . They all walk their own paths, live their own lives. A journey without farewells, a beginning without end. It's a little lonely, but that's how it is."

With sad but hopefull eyes Kaoru replies "But . . . I want to stay with you."

Kenshin turned to look at her in surprise. Kaoru can practically hear her heart beat faster, a soft blush creeping up her face.

Confused, surprised, doubtful violet orbs met her embarrassed, flustered sapphire. He did not know what to say right then. He tried to say something but all that escaped his lips was a greatly stuttered, "I--"

"S-sorry! That was nothing! Forget it! We're going to need all our strength for tomorrow. We'd better get back. I'm sure everyone's worried about--", Kaoru abruptly said trying to ease him of his discomfort...

---_end flashback---_

Kenshin smiled thinking to himself as he chopped the now peeled potato. They would all wake up soon.

* * *

_Later..._

Sitting up in her futon she stretched her hands. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnn". Getting up she changed and washed her face by the well. Hearing noises from the kitchen she cautiously walked towards it, knowing that Yahiko was still asleep, and Sano never came that early let alone entering the kitchen on his own...unless...

"Kenshin...", she looked at him with wide eyes as she pushed the sliding door open.

He only replied with his innocent rurouni smile, "Konnichiwa Kaoru-dono, Sessha's back."

All her previous fear, anger, sorrow melted away at his sight and the sapphire eyes regained their ever vital sparkle.

"Sessha had to think some things out...So I left after writing out that note. I had to do this on my own and I finally understood how foolish I've been."

"Baka! you're not superhuman you know...Why do you always take the burden on yourself. What are we here for."

"But Kao--"

The sapphire orbs were literally screaming at Kenshin...a feral sparkle in them.

"Iie! You're going to kill yourself if you keep at this!"

Kenshin was slightly taken aback at what she was saying but it was the truth. He knew it all along but...

"Sessha wanted to protect you Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin--We've faced all the enemies together and made it through--"

He just shook his head, red bangs covering his eyes. His expression was unreadable, emotionless but in his mind a war was going on between his various feelings...

Guilt...Fear...Patience...Restrain...Sorrow...Happiness...Loyalty...Doubt...and...Love.

"Sessha knows that but he must protect you from Battousai..." He tried to sound as distant as possible, trying to make her stop.

A silence ensusued. Was she crying? Did she leave? Wasn't I supposed to finally going to open up? A sorrow welled up in him as he was about to raise his head.

The bokken came and crashed on his head. He was ready for the greatest yelling of his life. But none of that came. He lifted his head cautiosly. she wasn't moving. he could feel her gaze. The amethyst met the pleading sapphire.

"Never talk of Battousai like that. Do you get me. HE was a war hero who sacrificed his entire childhood for the golden age."

"Ka--"

"No. You listen to me. He is you. Back then you did what you thought was right and at that time becoming a cold hearted assasssin was the transformation you undertook with the best of intentions!"

"Plea--"

She cut him off and continued. "Remember, you left Hiko to protect those who could not protect themselves..."

"My sins. So many deaths?"

"True you made the rain bleed, but they have not died in vain. You achieved the peace of the Meiji. And all along you've been protecting."

The broken amethysts were brightening in amazement. It had taken him ten year get this and here she had it all figured out. He owed her so much more.

Gently holding his hand she continued with an understanding smile on her face "Kenshin. You've been protecting selflessly regardless of your own needs. All along doing what you believed was right. So pl---"

This time Kenshin cut her off, putting a finger on her lips. gripping her hand softly but firmly he brought her under that Sakura tree in the backyard. Under the blue happy sky the cherry blossoms were dancing around, circling the two.

"You said that I've always been doing what I thought was right. Well then.." He got down on one knee, "Kamiya Kaoru, revered Kenjutsu Komachi I knew you were special from the day i met you. I realised that i was in love when I had already gone halfway of my fall. You're the person who could never unlearn hope no matter how much you tried and it has even caught me."

Kaoru's eyes widened with amazement and ecstasy. Kenshin was actually confessing.

"There was a time when you told me that you want to be with me forever. Kamiya Kaoru will you be the lawfully wedded wife of this lovesick ronin?" Saying this he held up a lovely navy blue satin ribbon which perfectly matched her eyes.

Completely overcome by the moment Kaoru stood there immobilized with an overwhelmed expression on her face.

"Sessha is sorry. Sessha cannot afford a nice ring de gozaru yo."

Furthur apology was stopped as Kaoru's lips fell on his. The kiss that these soul mates had long craved finally took place. They stood an kissed for how long neither knew. The cherry blossoms danced as the red intertwined with the black and the starcrossed lovers were finally together.

Slightly pulling away Kaoru whispered, "Rule one, you're not Sessha, ok baka?"

No reply was necessary. Another long kiss ensued. The bliss playing in the air. All the worries gone. All the restless souls settled. They kissed amidst the Sakura petals.

"Oh my God Kenshin! Man, I never knew that you had it in you! Congrats Tanuki."

"Get a room you two!"

The wide eyed lovers, red faced, stared at the secretly happy Yahiko and the ever smirking Sano.

"BAKA! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THE TWO OFF YOU!!"

All the blissful silence of the morning fled as the super enraged demon Tanuki chased after her two offenders. Sano and Yahiko ran as fast as they could because they knew only too well that if this pissed-off Tanuki caught them, there would be no tomorrow.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

They prayed and fled. Kaoru chased and yelled, bokken in her hand. Kenshin? He only smiled at the sight, glad that everything was finally in place, hopefully as she deserved. This was the peace he had helped create. This was the peace he lived for. Them. Her.

* * *

_ His hands were stained with blood_

_Hers were pure_

_She showed him light_

_In his darkness_

_He was the fallen angel _

_And she was his hope._

_Dark and light intertwined_

_To bring for eternal peace._

* * *

::Author's note:: Did it get too mushy in the end. I tried to maintain the mood. Hope you liked it. Maybe it wasn't SO little but please review.

KK's lil Chihuahua


End file.
